Photolithography systems have been using soft polymer-based pellicles to protect masks/reticles from particle and contamination. The current pellicle mounting technique (pellicle-to-reticle and pellicle-to-frame) is a combined mechanical and chemical adhesion process. Large compression, i.e., a high stress level, is applied to the adjoining reticle and pellicle system with adhesive applied in the gap between them. In order to achieve a hermetical seal and reliable bonding, pressure as high as 27,000 kg/m2 has been commonly applied.